Codename: Kid's Next Door Shorts
by XXXIWolf
Summary: A year after Nigel found out everything about his family and KND, everything goes back to normal. New recruits appear as well as a new enemy. Things get weird when newbies appear. (Note: There are some changes I did such as Joey is the same age as Tommy and are best friends. I thought it'd be interesting xD) Wally has an older sister and gets a dog, new teenage villians, and more.


Nigel and his team were playing in the tree house for the entire summer vacation. It was their last week before they started school again. They were playing outside in their swim suits by the sprinklers. Wallabee was still afraid of the water so they decided to go easy on him for the last week. Tommy and Joey, Hoagie and Wally's younger brother were playing together inside while the older kids played outside. Hoagie tossed the ball over to Wally catching it. "Nice catch Numbuh Four!" He complemented. "I know." Abigail and Kuki were sun bathing after swimming in the pool. "Watch it you boys! You almost spilled my lemonade." Kuki growled. "Sorry." Meanwhile the phone rang from inside Nigel's home. His mother waltzed in the living room and answered. "Hello. Oh yes. I see. I'll be sure to tell them. You're quite welcome." Mrs. Uno walked outside on the front lawn. "Nigel, your friend's mum called. She said she wanted them home already." "Which one?" "The Beatle brothers." She replied. "Awe man; we were just having fun." He groaned. "I'm sorry dear." She then walked inside closing the door behind her.

The blonde haired boy sighed grabbing his clothes. "Oh well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Hey Joey, come on let's go! Mom says to come home!" He shouted. Surprisingly Joey heard him. There was a game over noise. Tommy stood up and cheered. "Yes! I won!" He danced around in his hat and cape. Joey tossed the control down and stood up also. "Well I have to go home now. Wally is calling." "Awe do you have to?" "Sorry Tommy. I'll see you later." He waved goodbye to him putting his hands in his sweater, vest pockets. He wore an orange hoody vest with a white T-shirt, blue jeans with black, plain shoes and a blonde, bowl-hair cut like his brother. Although Joey and Wally were three years apart, they looked like twins with different clothing and possibly an inch shorter height. He went down from the elevator making it into Nigel's room. He then walked down excusing himself from Nigel's mother. "Oh good you heard me. I was afraid I was going to have to go up there." He kept quiet for unlike his brother he was the mysterious, quiet type. His characteristics were a lot different from him. He was polite and intelligent. However there was one trait he inherited which was his temper from his mother. "Okay well, I'll see you guys tomorrow or something?" "Yeah, we should get going too. It is getting kinda late." They all agreed on that.

Numbuh four and Joey left first as they waved good bye to them. "It's taking some time to getting used to, but I keep forgetting Joey is no longer a baby." Abby pointed out. "Yeah, ever since Numbuh One's grandfather aged some of the children, Joey skipped a few years. It's sad. All the adult's memories have been erased of that thinking they just grew up too fast like every blind adult." "He's a lot different too than Numbuh Four. He's very intelligent." Nigel added. "Hey! That's mean you guys. Although guilty as charged I agree. Joey is a lot more different and better than Wally." "Either way Wally is one of a kind and is our friend." Everyone nodded agree. "I agree with that. No one can replace him. We stick together." "Speaking of which I heard your brother and him were in the K.N.D.'S military school. Is that true?" Abby raised a brow leaning on one hip and crossing her arms. The pilot boy rubbed the back of his head and raised an unsure brow. "I uh…I guess so? Tommy said he was but I don't know if they are. If so then I guess they'll both graduate on Saturday and be recruited into a team or make a team." "That's great! More allies on the way." Nigel cheered.

The Beatle brothers arrived home with one of them dripping wet. "Hey mom, we're home!" He called out. "Oh good, go wash up and leave your wet clothes to dry out back." Wally groaned as soon as they were told this. "Okay mom!" He walked upstairs mumbling to himself. Joey walked to the bathroom downstairs where he washed up. He dried his hands and walked into the living room hopping on the couch and started channel surfing. A few minutes later Wally came down stairs putting his hoodie. He hopped on the couch with his brother watching the same thing as him. "Whatcha watching?" He asked. "Pro wrestling." "Cool! I love this part where they smash the furniture onto their enemy." Wally started making explosion sounds from excitement. "Boys, dinner time!" His mother called. The blonde turned the T.V. off both of them hopping off and entering the dining room where they took their seat. During dinner both Wally and Joey were excited with the show that they spent more time talking and playing then eating. "Boys stop blabbing and start chewing!" "Awe but mom!" They groaned. "No buts!" She threatened them with a fork pointing at them. The looked at each other and chuckled a bit trying not to laugh at something so childish and stupid. She grunted out loud signaling them to start eating. They picked up their forks and started eating fast so they wouldn't upset her even more than she was.

After dinner the boy's got ready for bed. They yawned and tucked themselves to bed. The next day while Wallaby was out playing with his friends; Joey was left at home alone with this mom. Tommy was with his mom doing some shopping before school started. Wally's mother didn't want to do it until weekend. He was sitting alone watching T.V. "Joey do you mind getting the mail for me?" She asked. "Sure mom." He hopped off the couch and walked outside to the mailbox. He opened and retrieved the mail looking through it when he noticed a moving van next door. He watched people moving some furniture inside. Another vehicle arrived only with people in it instead of furniture. Out of the car appeared a woman with short Bombay hair, black glasses, and dark gray sweater unzipped and open. Underneath her sweater she wore black and light gray shirt with red, short sleeves, blue jeans and black flats. Another one hopped out. It was a teenage boy with black, long hair past his ear. He wore googles on his pilot hat, a collard T-shirt with cuffs and brown jeans with pockets that cut off past his knees. The white socks stuck out as he wore orange and blue converse. The last person hopped out of the car. It was a kid about the same age as Joey except a year older. She had two strands of Bombay hair sticking out from underneath her black beanie. Her eyes were not visible from time to time from her beanie. She wore a hoodie with a skull logo on it. Black and purple stripes on the sleeves, the rest and was black with a lighter black short, shorts jeans and black and white stockings with black boots. Her hands were inside her sweater pockets. The laces of the sweater swayed every time she moved around. It appeared as though she was sucking on a lollipop.

He stared at the girl stunned by how cute and mysterious she was to him. The view was blocked by the workers. He shook his head trying to snap back to reality. He sighed and walked away dismissing the entire thing. But before he walked inside he took one last glance at the girl walking beside her teenage brother. Wally came home walking up to a distracted Joey. He looked at him then turned to where he was looking at. He shifted his head back and forth a few times before Joey noticed him. He was acting calm trying not to be startled by him. He looked at him then looked back to the movers once again before saying something. "Okay what the heck are we looking at?" Wally shrugged. "The movers Wally, we have new neighbors." He answered. "Okay and we care why?" The blonde just grunted rolling his eyes at his idiot brother. He face palmed himself letting it go. "Never mind you're right." They walked inside closing the door behind them. "Hey mom I'm home!" "Welcome home son. Joey did you get the mail I asked for?" "Right here mom." He handed her mail to her. She flipped through them seeing nothing but bills and other unimportant things until she wooed in surprise. They boys continued watching T.V. "Oh my goodness!" She giggled. "This is surprise oh I can't wait!" Their mother was moving from excitement as she opened the mail and started reading the letter she got. She sat between the boys. They looked at her as they peeked at the letter she was reading. "This is excellent news your father will be so excited." She said. "What is it mom? Who is it from?" Wally asked curious. "Oh that's right you guys haven't seen her since she went to grandmas." She held her boys in both her arms wrapping around them pulling them closer. She cleared her throat. "Boy's I suppose it's time for you to know something. Wally, Joey you have an older Sister named Alice." They gasped surprise to hear this. "What?! Who, what, where, when..?" He mumbled. "Let me finish then. After you were born your sister decided to go to school over where grandma lives so she could take care of her. Now that grandma is back on her feet, she said she's coming home to enter high school this year. She's going to be freshmen this year when I sign her up. I can't wait till she gets here. She will arrive this weekend. Oh my darling girl is coming home." She sniffled wiping a fake tear away. "A High Scholar?! Why that's even worse than Jr. High! High scholars are practically adults only still in school!" Wally panicked and waved his arms around. "Hush Wally! You will be nice to your big sister when she gets here am I clear?" She growled. "Y-yes mom." They stuttered. His mother smiled and went back into the kitchen. After she left Wally started panicking again. "Ah! This can't be happening to us!" Joey watched his brother panic and run in circles as he gave a slight chuckle to it. He then knew what he had to do. He grabbed the orange hoody and slapped his face. "Get a hold of yourself will you?! Big deal if she's in high school, and she's probably bad, but so what?! She's family now and our sibling and you can't do anything about that. We're just going to have to live with it whether we want to or not." He said. Wally calmed down and rubbed his hot cheek. "I guess you're right." The blonde placed his hands in his hoody vest, pockets. "Come on let's go ask Numbuh five how she deals with this. After all she's the one with an older sibling." Wally agreed. "Smart thinking bro."

The Beatle brothers arrived at the tree house explaining everything. They all yelled surprised by this news. Numbuh one started humming thinking of something. "That's what I said." "Oh relax everybody, Joey is right. No matter if you're suspicious of your sibling you are or if you're their enemy, it doesn't matter because you can't get rid of family and that comes first before anything else. Like me and my sister. Even if she is evil, I can't change that fact. Only thing I can be certain of is she's still my sister." Abby earned a sigh from Nigel. "She's right. As much as I hate to admit it, I have no idea how it feels like to have a sibling like all of you, but Numbuh Five here has more experience in teenage sibling rivalry than any of us. I suggest you keep your guard of though when she does arrive. We know nothing of her nor do you." Numbuh Four sighs at this. "I was afraid you'd say that. Well thanks guys. I guess we'll have to find out on Saturday." "Well we could listen in when she does arrive that way if you're in trouble we'll know." Nigel suggested. "Yes! That's a great idea. I'll take it." "Numbuh Four maybe it's unnecessary? I mean…" She was cut off by Kuki. "Relax Numbuh Five. Let him have this. Maybe he'll change his mind." "I hope so." She huffed.

Saturday came and it was after the graduation that Wally and friends arrived home. Joey was now Numbuh Nine. Tommy was back to being Numbuh T even though that wasn't a number but there was no complaining when it came to his whining. "I'm just asking, when did you start going to the K.N.D. academy and why didn't you tell me?" "I did but you weren't listening so I just dismissed it. Besides you never listen." "I do too." They all grunted no shaking their heads no. "Not really. No you don't" They murmured. He groans crossing his arms. "Oh whateva!" "It was fun however to see you frustrated. I wanted to make you mad a bit." He chuckled. His friends did also. Wally just huffed. "Oh yeah? Well next time you're going to get a beating." "Sure Wally whatever you say." The blonde just growled even more threatening his fist to him. They heard their mother upstairs grunting. "Oh no mom!" "Alright be careful everyone, Alice may already be here. Who knows what she's doing to your mother. Kid's next door, battle stations." They were armed as they barged inside and up the stairs. By the time the made it to the top they found Numbuh Four and Nine's mother moving Joey's bed to Wally's room and replacing it with a large bed. "Mom, dad? What are you guy's doing and why is Joey getting a bigger bed?" "Oh! Hello, dear. We're just setting your brother's bed into your room because of this moment you two are sharing a room together. Your sister will be sleeping in Joey's room." "What? No!" He cried. "I don't mind mom besides Wally you're always sleeping in the tree house anyways." "Yeah, on weekends." He argued. "Exactly; don't worry I won't mess your room up. You can have your half and I'll have mine." He took out a hand for him to shake. He shook it giving in mostly because he had no choice. "Fair enough."

"That's the spirit boy's. I just hope your sister likes this color." "I'm sure she will honey." "Well…" Nigel rubbed the back of his head as did everyone feeling awkward. "I suppose we should get back to the tree house and watch from there. If you need us we'll be listening Numbuh Four. We wish you good luck." He placed a hand over Numbuh Four's shoulder. "I really don't want to be here." "You're not scared are you? The Numbuh Four we know is not a coward." Hoagie started. "I'm not afraid. I just feel uneasy that's all. What if she's annoying like how girls are?" The blonde earned a. "hey" from Kuki and Abby. "Or Girly with Rainbow Monkey's?" He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Relax Numbuh Four like I said before, we'll be listening in if you need us." He hands them ear buds which are mini communicators to them. They departed leaving them behind.

An hour later waiting and putting things in order. There was a door bell ring downstairs. Mom and dad stood up excited as they rushed downstairs. "Oh that must be her honey." "Well answer the door." She pushed. Wally's father opened the door to find a short haired blonde with silver frame glasses. She wore a black and orange hoodie with orange buttons and orange sleeves; a white shirt underneath, Black jean, short, shorts with orange knee socks and black, high top converse. She gave a sweet smile. "Hi darling it's so great to see you again. We missed you so much." They held her tight giving her kisses on her face. "Mom I'm fine. I missed you guys too." She was blushing from all the emotion going on. "How is your grandmother?" "She's fine mom, she's just uh…having the time of her life with her friends right now. She says she decided to go adventuring at her age." "That sounds just like mother." They chuckled. She put her bags down inside as her parents helped her. "How are things here? Anything new?" She asked. "Oh yes indeed. Alice, meet your two little brothers. WALLABEE! JOEY! GET DOWN HERE!" Alice started was startled by her mother's screaming. She was a bit dazed from it as her ears started to ring. Wally stared at Joey putting away their toys in their toy trunk. "O-okay mom we'll be right there!" He turned on the mic tapping it to see if it worked. "Numbuh Four to base come in base." "This is base Numbuh Four we hear you loud and clear. Commence with what you're doing." "Roger that."

Wally took a big breath before exhaling and nodding to his brother. They walked downstairs carefully. "Wow mom I guess you haven't lost your shouting abilities since I left have you?" "Oh these boys drive me crazy sometimes with their recklessness." She chuckled. The bags were inside even a large kennel that was dragged inside as the door closed behind. "Oh there they are. Come on boys. Come and meet your big sister Alice." She huddled them next to each other as they looked up at her. "Eh...h-hi, I'm Wallabee." "I'm Joey." They said. "Hi I'm your sister Alice." She chuckled. "Hi, nice to meet you; I hope we get to be very close brothers." She said. They sat down together on the couch. "Steady now Numbuh Four, Numbuh Nine. Look around and see if she has anything suspicious." "I see a Kennel or a cage of some sort. Maybe it's a weapon or a bully." He whispered. "Okay I want you to sneak over there and find out. Numbuh Nine you go and do it. Numbuh Four distract your sister." "Roger that." They whispered. "Oh look at this how cute. I'll go make us some punch. You must be starving." "I'll go do a barbeque out back. Meet me out there in a few." Both parents walked into the kitchen busy doing something. "Eh…s-so where have you been?" Wally started. Joey snuck away from the couch and quietly made his way to the kennel. "I've been at Grandma's in Australia. It's very hot over there." "Oh really and did you like it?" "I sort of did, but I didn't really fit in anywhere anyways." Wally stopped staring at Joey and started listening to his sister. "What do you mean?" He gave her a frowning face. "I guess mom didn't really tell you about my social skills did she?" "No." "I never fit in with anyone so I have no friends or anything. I was bullied a lot until I stood up for myself and got in trouble for beating the most popular kid in school not to mention my bully." "Wow really?" He was astonished by her stories. "Yeah. That's why I really went to Australia. Mom thought I was going to get into more trouble after starting a fight so she sent me to Australia. Little did she know I was doing it over there too. Grandma didn't tell because she believed me and said I had the right to defend myself." "Whoa. So then if you were bullied then that makes you…" He was cut off when Joey accidentally tapped the Kennel after tripping. They gasped. Wally stood up panicking. "Abort mission! Abort mission!" Nigel and the others were panicking too. "Numbuh Four, Numbuh Nine get out of there now!" "Hey what are you doing?" Alice stood up and raised a brown at Joey. "Joey, get out now!" Wally waved his hands signaling him to go.

"No we have to finish the mission and find out what's in here!" "Joey no!" The boys were acting dramatic losing Alice as to what was going on. "Do you want to know what's in the box?" She asked. "Yes!" "Then open it." She grinned. Joey opened toe Kennel and saw glowing blue eyes glaring at them. They backed away scared as the mysterious figure jumped out causing them to scare them and jump on both of them. "Numbuh Four!" Nigel shouted. They all gasped. They didn't know what to believe. The last thing they heard were the sounds of screams and torturing noises. Kuki dropped a tear. "Poor Numbuh Four." Hoagie frowned while Abby nodded her head no in sadness. "No! This isn't over!" Nigel banged his hand on the table. "Let's go over there and save him. Kid's next door battle stations!" He said.

By the time the kids arrived there barging at the door, again pointing their weapons everywhere; they noticed Numbuh Four and Numbuh Nine giggling from the tickles and slobbering licks. "Huh?" They couldn't believe what was actually happening. Those weren't cries of torture on the communicator, they were happiness. There was a silver, brown, black and white spotted dog licking them. It had no tail. It was fluffy as can be. Alice just chuckled. Numbuh Four and Nine sat up petting the dog. They had a big smile on their faces trying to catch their breaths. "Oh hey you guys. Sorry to make you worry. It was all a misunderstanding." "Yeah, it turns out Alice is cool after all. There is nothing suspicious about her. She's just a regular teen." They assured. "Well duh, what did you think I was an evil teenage monster or something?" She started tickling the boys as they laughed and pleaded for mercy. "No don't stop!" Hoagie scratched his head confused. "Huh, I guess everything is cleared here?" "I told you guys." Abby started. "There is nothing to worry about when it comes to family." Alice stopped giving in to their cries. They were catching their breaths. Mom walked in aweing at them. "That is so cute and oh you have a dog. That is so cute." "Yeah he's straight from Australia. He's an Australian Shepherd although I'm not quite sure why they named it that since they say it wasn't originally there." "That's very interesting. Well here is some ice cold punch." She set them on the table. "Will your friends be joining us for lunch Wally?" "Umm…I guess so." The door was closed behind them as they sat around the couch on the floor drinking their punch. They pet the dog but it was mostly close to the boys since he loved them more. "So where did you get him?" Wally started. "I got him as a pup during my days alone. Grandma thought it was a great companion seeing as I don't get along with people." "What's his name?" Hoagie asked. "His name is Archie and he's well trained to danger. Perhaps you guys can teach him more than tricks such as friendship and love. I was going to leave him behind with Grandma but I thought it'd be a good idea keep him and give him to you boys." Joey and Wally raised their heads towards her. "Us, really? You're going to give him to us?" "Yep, of course I'll pitch in with feeding him when you're busy but you have to promise to take good care of him." She said. "We will! We will!" "Then he's all yours and you can take him where ever you want. Just don't lose him or I will be very upset." She said. The group cheered jumping on the dog. They cuddled and pet the furry animal as it barked happily.

Later that day after playing in the sun with the dog and in the pool, they decided to end the day by going to the tree house. Wally and Joey stayed home to finish redecorating. It was bedtime when they finished and they made a bed for the dog. He had his own bed in and outside of the house in case he wanted to relax. The dog slept in the middle of the room so that they won't fight for him sleeping on them. Joey fell asleep on his bed exhausted. Wally was finishing up brushing his teeth. He spewed the foam from his mouth and gargled water to rinse out the rest. The blonde walked out and noticed his sister still up. He opened the slightly opened door and noticed drawings on the wall. They were amazing. "Whoa." He murmured. Alice was typing on her computer about fan fiction and other sorts of stories. Some of them were her own. She noticed the bowl-haired boy from the corner of her eye. She turned her seat towards him. "Hello Wally. I see you've noticed my drawings. Their cool huh?" "Oh…uh…yeah they are." He twiddled his fingers sheepishly. He wasn't use to talking to girls especially one he just met and the one who was so nice of her to give them a dog. "How did you learn to do all this?" He walked up to her. She scoffed and picked him off his seat setting him on her lap. He didn't like being babied; but in this case he didn't want to be rude and it was a nice view from where he sat. "It took me a long time. I placed my emotions onto my drawings. It helps calm me down when also listening to music. I've put a lot of it into drawing. I even make my own comics. Would you like to see?" "Would I eva?" She set him down and wandered over to her shelf full of sketch books and binders. She was well organized with her things. She took out a purple sketch book and sat on the bed. Wally hopped on too as she opened the book full of violence and gore. There were superheroes fighting crime. They were skimming through it as she handed it to him. "Whoa! This is awesome. I can't believe this. It's so cool. Can I read it?" "Sure but you can't let mom catch you understand? If I know mom she doesn't allow violence of any kind in this house." "I will sis. I won't let her catch me." She patted him. "That a boy. If you want to read other comics they're right behind the lower shelf behind my binders. She won't know. Be sure to put it back when you're done and don't spill any drinks on it." He hopped off after being given a lecture. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard you the first time." She huffed putting her hands on her waist. "Wally I'm serious." "I know. I'll take care of it I promise." He raised his hand as if taking an oath. "Good night Wallabee." She said. "Night sis." He closed the door behind him looking at the sketch book. He opened it and already he was into it. He closed the door behind him from his room as he hopped into bed with his mini lamp on underneath his blankets. After the first five chapters he closed the book and put it under his pillow till tomorrow. He fell asleep with so many ideas in his head.


End file.
